All Worthwhile
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: Finn Bálor has conquered Kevin Owens at WWE's Beast In The East Live Special, and is now the NXT Champion...so why does his victory feel so flat? Can he perk himself up in time to deal with his peers back in Florida? Pre-Slash, prequel to "Isn't It Obvious?", but can be read as a stand alone easily.


It had been a long, _gruelling_ flight back to Florida from Japan, and Finn Bálor was ready to just crash out from exhaustion and nerves. As amazing as it had been to be back in Japan and catch up with some of the old Club, it was going to be good to get back home. He stole a quick look at his carry-on bag, seeing his eyes reflecting in the distinct golden NXT Title belt…it had been thematically appropriate for him to win that title in Japan.

But still…the victory itself…the celebration in the ring with the Japanese fans voicing their approval…it still felt a little hollow. Was it because it wasn't an NXT show he had won the title on? The fans in Full Sail would have erupted at his triumph, and he felt a twinge of regret that they, the most loyal fans Finn could remember having in recent memory, had been deprived of this title change. None of his peers in Florida had been there to congratulate him, and the slew of texts and tweets just wasn't the same. His best friends at NXT…Sami and Bayley…neither were there in Japan to congratulate him.

 ** _Ah_** …there was the problem, then.

Finn had been itching to get his hands on Kevin Owens ever since Sami's injury problems had exacerbated to such a degree that surgery was no longer optional. Sami would never ask for someone else to avenge him, but Finn had been determined to try and knock some sense into Kevin. The rebuked handshake after the match was a cold reminder that Kevin may have been beyond salvation…a sobering reality that the man Finn once considered a friend had chosen to forget all about that in the pursuit of fame, wealth and glory. He had no idea how they had managed to avoid each other in the airport, but he was secretly glad for it. Perhaps it was because he'd flanked himself between Neville and Paige in the airport lounge, eager to spend more time with the duo before he headed back to Florida and they went off back to the dizzying heights of the Main Roster.

And now he was left all alone on the plane heading back to NXT…the only comfort being that he was heading back as champion, and that he'd back with his friends again.

* * *

As Finn exited the luggage retrieval, he looked out his phone to text Sami that he had arrived back in Florida. However, that turned out to be completely unnecessary as he immediately noticed a giant neon sign that read " **WELCOME HOME NXT CHAMPION – FINN BÁLOR** " being held up enthusiastically by Bayley and _slightly_ more gingerly by Sami. He was exhausted, still aching from the match with Kevin, only fit to drop on the spot…but Finn still couldn't keep the big grin off his face at the sight of Bayley cheering as she saw him approach…and he couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through him at the look of pride that Sami had on his face for him.

"Congratulations Champ!" Bayley squealed, wrapping one arm around Finn whilst desperately trying to keep her end of the sign up with the other.

"Thanks Bayley," Finn sighed happily. Yes, this was definitely what was missing in Japan. The outright enthusiasm only his two best friends could provide.

"Hey, I know you're the one being congratulated and everything," Sami grinned as Finn approached him, "But I only got one good arm, so you're gonna have to do all the work on your victory hug from me."

"Not a problem, Sami," Finn grinned, hugging Sami right around the waist and even lifting him up slightly off the ground, "I did it, you guys!"

"You did!" Sami chuckled as Finn placed him gently back on the floor, "I know you've gotta be wiped out after that trip, so we haven't arranged any big surprise for you to stumble into today."

"That…is a relief, yes," Finn let out a relieved breath, "As much as I want to see everyone, I definitely need to rest up first."

"Cool, so I'll drive us back to your apartment, and you can do whatever you want today," Bayley smiled as she gently folded the sign down, "But tomorrow, the gang's gonna wanna party or something. We held Enzo back as long as we could."

Finn laughed gently, letting his friends lead him out of the airport towards Bayley's car, "Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe you'd do that for me; come between Enzo and a good celebration."

"Hey, wasn't us. Carmella threatened bodily violence," Sami smirked, "Works every time."

* * *

Bayley declined to come into their apartment, insisting that Finn get some rest and that she'd see Finn tomorrow for his big celebratory party. Finn could only manage a tired wee wave as Bayley drove off, barely able to carry his luggage back up to the apartment. Sami offered to carry Finn's carry-on bag, but Finn merely shook his head.

"One working arm, remember?" Sami nudged Finn with said arm, "Come on, you can barely stand upright. It's not like I'm offering to carry _you_ up two flights of stairs."

With a reluctant sigh, Finn handed over the bag to a triumphant Sami…who very nearly dropped it, not expecting it to be quite so heavy, "Whatcha got in here? Five tons of sushi?"

"Oh, the championship is in there…" Finn managed to say behind a yawn, "Wasn't risking losing that in my luggage."

"Oh…" Sami had to fight the urge to open the bag up to see the Title he'd fought tooth and nail for, only to be brutally taken away without ever being pinned for, "Yeah, that'd explain it…"

"Ye'll get it back one day," Finn placed a comforting hand on Sami's back, "Until then; ye can always borrow it if you feel the need to pose in front of the mirror."

Sami raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Finn, "…how long after you won did you do that?"

"Second I got in the hotel room," Finn grinned sheepishly, "I have selfies for your viewing pleasure."

"Excellent."

* * *

Finn sighed in relief as the door to their apartment opened. Sami had to place Finn's hold-all down to unlock the door, and Finn had immediately scooped it back up before Sami could.

" _Finn…_ "

"It's just going straight on my bedroom floor," Finn smiled, beginning to head straight for said bedroom, "You won't be offended if I lie down for approximately forever, will you?"

"Nah, it's cool," Sami shrugged, "On you go, my Champion."

Finn shook his head good-naturedly, pushing his room door open gently…only to find it surprisingly bereft of mess and clutter.

"Sami, have you been in my room?" Finn called out, looking around in amazement. The shelves had been tidied up, the floor vacuumed, the bed stripped and remade…a loose fitting T-Shirt and lounge pants resting on top…and what appeared to be a custom-made Finn Bálor action figure holding a mini-replica NXT Title on the pillow.

"…sorry, I know you don't like your space being invaded," Sami's voice steadily got louder as he approached Finn from the main living area of the apartment, "But, like, I wanted to do something for you coming back that wasn't bombastically in-your-face…just something, y'know, nice?"

"But…your arm?"

"Is fine, Finn, I promise I only did light work with it."

"Wow…I mean, this is lovely, and you got me a new toy too!" Finn picked up the tiny replica of himself, admiring the detail of the body paint, "This is…I'd struggle to get previous partners to even make a bed up, yet here you are…you did all this for me just to be nice. Thank you, Sami."

"Hey, you're making me blush here," Sami chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Just wanted to make your homecoming nice and easy."

"You really did," Finn sighed happily, moving to place the action figure beside his others on the shelf...if he placed it slightly too near Sami's action figure, he'd never admit that it was on purpose, "You made it **all** worthwhile."


End file.
